A not so coincident Coincidence
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: Some coincidences aren't always... Well...Coincident.


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

I accept one-shot requests! :)

The story is boring in the beginning, but gets interesting, I promise!

MYATTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGHMYA TTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGH

Hinata just wasn't made out for the party scene.

So when she got an invitation to Naruto's big 21st birthday party tonight, she courteously declined but noooooOOOOOOO.

Naruto just would not take no for an answer. This was going to be the party of the year! Everyone who was everyone was coming.

It'd be one that she would never forget, he said, supposedly.

She knew he only invited her to be nice but she didn't want his pity. He whined and whined like the inner 7 year old in him, until she finally agreed to come. (Much to Neji's dismay, since that meant he had to come too.)

Hinata went inside the large household, quickly losing sight of her older cousin as he was swept away by Tenten. Hinata waved at Naruto but he just flat out ignored her but she couldn't care less. She had gotten over that childhood crush, labeling it as 'just admiration', her affections had directed themselves towards... Wait for it... Sasuke.

Yup. You read me.

(Who would've thought?)

But Sasuke had no interest whatsoever in her. She never found him staring at her, trying to get closer to her.

He never even attempted to talk to her.

But then again, niether did she.

She sighed and walked around, finding the drink table. Lavender colored eyes surveyed the table full of spiked drinks. Her eyes landed on an unopened liter of soda, and poured herself a drink into one of the red party cups.

She began to walk around, not really paying attention to her nearby surroundings since she was looking for Kiba and Shino in the big crowd that was formed on the dance floor.

"Hey." she heard an unfamiliar voice say but ignored it as she knew no one would be talking to the one of the biggest losers in Konoha.

Her small frame hit something rock hard. The impact causing her drink to spill over someone's clothing. Soda splattered all over a white shirt. She looked up at the shirt, the thin collarbone of her victim, the neck attached to his collarbone and then the poor guy's face.

Sasuke.

Aw, crap.

"Uchiha-san, p-p-please forgive me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I hate it when you do that! And that too! Ugh, Why? Nevermind."

He swiftly turned around and left the wide eyed Hyuga. All she understood from that sentence was 'I' 'hate' and 'you'.

Hinata found a place to sit on one of Naruto's black leather couches and began to sulk for a million years.

'Why does he hate me? Was it the stuttering? Was it because she was cousins with Neji, Sasuke's rival? Or maybe, I ruined his favorite shirt. I knew I shouldn't have come..'

Her thoughts were cut short as she felt someone shaking her. She snapped back into reality and looked to her left.

"S-Sakura? What do you need?"

"Weren't you listening? Everyone's about to play spin the bottle and we wanted to know if you wanted to play!"

She viciously shook her head, "No. Thank you. I-I'd rather not."

She puffed out some air, and shook her head, "Fine. I'll just get Naruto to come ask you to play then. We both know you'll say 'yes to him'." She winked and went off to grab Naruto.

Why did everyone think she still liked Naruto? She didn't! Besides, Naruto had started dating Ino a month ago. She never was nor will she ever be, a homewrecker.

She quickly stood up, panicked and tried looking for a hiding spot.

Everybody in Konoha knew that Naruto and Sakura were extremely stubborn people.

She ended up back at the refreshment table, looking out for pink hair and a set of whiskers.

"Naruto! I think I saw her come this way!"

Hinata quickly ducked and lifted up the white table cloth and stealthily slid under the table. She pressed her back against the wall, and started sipping on her drink again. She sighed ,'I'm such a loser. Maybe that's why Sasuke doesn't notice me.'

She heard the table cloth rustling and she snapped her eyes shut at the sound.

Damn it! She had been caught...

"I told them you weren't feeling well and went home early."

But by who?

Hinata opened her eyes and they almost popped out of her eye sockets.

The figure slid next to her and pressed his back against the wall like Hinata had. He shifted his legs with his knees up and stared intently at her red cup.

"H-huh?" She asked, not really comprehending what was happening.

"I saw that Sakura was trying to get you to play spin the bottle, then you hid under a table. I told her you went home, then she asked me to play and I pulled the classic 'look over there'."

But wow. Right after Hinata went under the table, Sasuke went under.

What a coincidence... (Not.)

"Thanks.. Um... I c-could go find another hiding spot-" She was cut off with a glare from the Uchiha which quickly retreated back to her drink.

"Don't."

Hinata silently nodded, trying to suppress a blush from forming on her face.

"I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I just... It's... You're okay where you are." he said as he gave her a guilty half grin. Her being one of the selective few to see the Uchiha prodigy's smile.

"It's okay.." She said as she smiled back at him.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and noticed he was staring at her cup.

"Would you.. Like some?" she said holding out her drink to him.

"Yeah." he said as he took the drink from her soft fingers. Hinata felt an electricity course through her fingers at the skin contact and she felt her knees turn to jelly.

He turned the cup around and started drinking the bubbly soda. Hinata couldn't suppress her crimson blush any longer after realization slapped her smooth cheeks.

He was drinking from the exact spot she was.

What a coincidence.. (Not.)

But was he ever going to admit it?

No.

She bit her lip, 'Does this count as an indirect kiss?'

She hoped it did.

Now it was he, who was trying to suppress a blush from making its' way onto his face. He handed her back the cup, getting tingles all over again.

"Thanks."

Woah.

Sasuke Uchiha does not say thank you.

Ever.

"Mhmmm." she stares intently at the area of the cup where he put his soft lips on. She dragged it to her lips, tasting then took a sip, to not seem suspicious.

"I'm sorry that I ruined your shirt..." she said as she looked up at him with her big almost white eyes.

"I didn't like it anyway."

Liar.

It actually was his favorite shirt but...

Hinata stupid easily replaceable shirt.

He ruffled her hair then returned his hand back to the shiny floor.

"So why didn't you want to play spin the bottle? You could've had the chance to kiss Naruto."

She shook her head violently.

"I don't even like him anymore.. Why does everyone keep thinking that?" she said with a slight pout of her lower lip which Sasuke, quite frankly, found adorable.

"Well, for one you're always staring at him."

"I don't stare at him. I s-s-stare at the person next to- Nevermind."

A wave of confusion covered his face and he knitted his eyebrows together.

"So you like someone else? Is that why you wouldn't play spin the bottle?"

She sighed and nodded, setting her drink down on the black and white tiled floor.

"Maybe you could've kissed the lucky guy."

Sasuke wanted to slam a heavy brick on his head. He kind of, sort of, maybe, a little, confessed to liking Hinata.

If he was lucky and prayed hard enough to Kami, maybe she wouldn't notice.

She didn't.

She pulled back a piece of her indigo hair behind her ear,"He's... Not the type to p-play that."

"I'm not trying to convince you to play. I just- thought, maybe you would like to.. I... You know what, don't play. They're all hormonal teenage boys. I don't want you kissing them." he said. Just the thought of some other probably unworthy guy claiming his first love's first kiss made him want to strangle someone to death.

He looked away from her, attempting to prevent her from seeing the blush on his face.

He failed.

Hinata giggled, "What's so funny?!"

"N-nothing, Uchiha-San..."

The look of nervousness disappeared as a look of anger appeared on his face.

"Why the hell do you call me that?! You call the dobe by his name.. It's not fair."

Hinata giggled once again,"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun..

His face melted into a soft smile, "That's better."

The two lovesick yet oblivious teens sat in a comfortable silence avoiding eye contact. Both staring at different ends of the long table cloth with hands on each of their sides.

Sasuke slowly moved his slightly large hand across the floor. He glanced down from the corner of his eye. His hand was barely an inch away from hers. He took a heavy intake of air, let it go and gulped. Hinata slightly jumped as she felt a warm hand crawl on top of hers.

"Sasuke..."

"Hm?" He asked still avoiding eye contact, terrified of what she say of his lame attempt at an indirect confession.

Hinata gulped and set her right hand on top of his.

"I r-really like y-" her timid voice was cut off by the sudden rise of the table cloth as she retreated her hands back, settling into the air.

"There you guys are!"

"We've been looking everywhere for you. Come on, we just played one round and we're ready for another." said a pink haired hot headed woman as she ushered the two embarrassed teens out from under the table.

"Wait, Hinata! What were you about to say?" he grabbed her wrist stopping her movements before he his hand was quickly hand chopped.

"You can ask her later! I'm sure it's nothing important."

"But!"

"It's not like you're going to die if she waits a little bit more before telling you, Teme!"

Eh, but then again, this was something involving the chance of Hinata feeling the same way he did about her. So... Yeah.. Maybe he would.

Naruto and Sakura made them sit in the circle with two no longer missing spaces. Sasuke sat between Lee and Naruto and Hinata sat between Sakura and Temari.

"Hinata go first." said a poker faced Gaara.

She nodded, blushing furiously, and spun the glass bottle. Hinata gulped and locked eyes with Sasuke. He broke the eye contact and actually glared at the poor bottle, hoping it would somehow someway get the message that it had to land on him.

The bottle kept spinning.

And spinning.

It was the longest 10 seconds of Sasuke's life.

It began to slow down.

Nevermind, THIS was the longest 10 seconds of his life.

Gaara. Shikamaru.

It kept spinning.

Tenten.

Spinning.

Neji.

Still spinning.

Kiba.

It slowed down.

Kiba looked at Hinata with mouthwatering eyes, which Sasuke unfortunately for Kiba, had caught. He took out a cherry chapstick and began to apply it to his lips positive that he would be the one to kiss Hinata.

The bottle almost completely stopped.

Sasuke gulped and a fake look of surprise came to his face.

"Naruto, is that somebody naked masturbating to a picture of your mom?!"

Everybody's head turned to see the naked, crazed yet non-existant person. Sasuke turned the bottle to face his direction.

"Where?!"

"Oh. Nevermind. It was just a wall."

Everyone laughed except Kiba who noticed the bottle wasn't facing him anymore.

The bottle had mysteriously moved 4 spaces since they had last seen it.

What a coincidence. (Not.)

"Hey, did you move the bottle?! It was just about to stop on me!"

"Well, sucks for you dog boy because it landed on me."

Coincidentally... Of course. (Quite the opposite)

.

Sasuke stood up and marched up to Hinata. He helped her get on her feet. Al eyes, some envious and some friendly staring at the two.

"So what were you saying before?"

"That... I-I really like you..." she shyly said with a crimson face while looking down. He lifted her chin, making her look at him.

"Good.. So about that kiss that I rightfully won..." he said, flirtatiously tapping his lower lip.

**Looks like Naruto was right. It would be a party that she would never forget**

She pressed her soft lips to his; melting into the way his lips felt against hers.

What?

Don't look at him like that.

It was just a coincidence that the bottle that was literally 2 seconds away from stopping at slobbering Kiba, had magically gained speed and stopped at Sasuke, letting himself become Hinata's first kiss!

Really!

It was simply just a coincidence.

Right?

Wrong.


End file.
